Mina di hari ini
by aia masanina
Summary: Hari ini, Mina datang menjenguk Eijirou. Jantung Eijirou berdebar. [KiriMina, slight Kacchako]


Mina di hari ini

Boku no hero academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi

KiriMina

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kirishima. Lagi tidur ayam ya? Ini aku mampir."

Eijirou membuka matanya. Kepalanya menoleh perlahan ke sosok Mina di sisi ranjangnya. Sore ini, Mina kembali menjenguknya, menjenguk Eijirou yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Oh ..." Wajah Eijirou yang semula lemas berubah cerah. "Kamu datang!"

"Hei, jangan tiba-tiba bangkit begitu!" seru Mina panik ketika Eijirou langsung bangun ke posisi duduk di ranjang. "Nanti luka-lukamu bukannya pulih, malah berdarah-darah lagi kayak rambutmu."

"Ah, cuma luka di tangan. Nggak usah dipikirin," tukas Eijirou ceria sembari mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut perban.

Mina mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Dasar."

Matahari sudah separuh tenggelam 'tuk digantikan rembulan. Sinarnya menyeruak malu-malu lewat gorden. Mina yang kini sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang pasien, menatap Eijirou lamat-lamat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kirishima," panggil Mina dalam, menatap mata Eijirou lekat. "Kamu jarang mau makan?"

Eijirou langsung gelisah. Ia menghindari tatapan Mina, berusaha mencari alasan. "A-Aku makan dengan benar, kok."

"Sungguh?" tanya Mina menyelidik. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, lho. Kamu harus cepat sembuh dan keluar dari sini."

"I-Iya." Eijirou gelagapan. Ia mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "O-Oke, aku akan makan dengan benar. Maaf ..."

Mina menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kamu jangan meminta maaf soal ini. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Kamu kebetulan bernasib buruk saja."

Eijirou tertegun.

"Tapi tak apa. Jangan menyerah." Mina meletakkan kedua tangannya di satu tangan Eijirou, meremasnya lembut. "Kamu pasti akan sembuh dan keluar dari sini, menerima semua kenyataan yang sudah berlalu."

Kata-kata lembut yang jarang keluar dari mulut Mina. Eijirou terpana. Rasanya kata-kata itu menimbulkan semangat yang magis. Kata-kata yang mendorong untuk pantang menyerah menghadapi kenyataan ...

... Sekaligus memunculkan memori buruk yang Eijirou benar-benar tidak mau terima ...

... Sampai ia benar-benar lupa, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Kurasa perawat akan mengecek keadaanmu sebentar lagi. Mungkin juga temanmu bakal segera datang." Mina bangkit berdiri sembari melepaskan tangan Eijirou. "Aku pamit dulu ya."

"Tunggu, Mina--Ah, maksudku Ashido!" Ucapan Eijirou menghentikan langkah Mina menuju pintu kamar inap Eijirou. Jantung Eijirou berdetak tak karuan. Ia gugup mengatakan ini, pada Mina yang sudah lama ia sukai.

"Be-Besok kamu bakal datang lagi, 'kan?"

Mina mengejapkan mata dua kali, merasa heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ah, ini bukan seperti Eijirou yang ia kenal saja, Eijirou yang biasanya bersemangat dan humoris seolah ia tak masalah menjadi jomblo seumur hidup.

Mina rasa Eijirou menyukai dirinya. Berarti perasaan Mina berbalas. Semoga ia tidak ge-er.

Mina tersenyum lembut pada Eijirou, kemudian meninggalkan Eijirou tanpa sepatah jawaban.

...

"Jadi di sini tempat sahabatmu dirawat?" Ochako memandang papan nama di samping pintu sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. _Oh, nama lengkapnya "Kirishima Eijirou"_ , batin Ochako.

"Ya." Katsuki menjawab pertanyaan istrinya yang baru ia nikahi seminggu lalu. Katsuki memandang Ochako yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ochako yang merasa dipandang, mendongak ke wajah Katsuki.

"Kamu sudah siap melihat ini, 'kan?" Katsuki memastikan. "Kalau bertemu dia, bisa saja ada kejadian tak disangka-sangka."

"Aku siap, Katsuki. Dia sahabat suamiku sendiri. Aku rasa aku harus mengenalnya supaya bisa membantu dia dan juga kamu," jawab Ochako mantap, kemudian ia memelankan suaranya. "Kamu pasti stres dan sedih melihat keadaan sahabatmu ini ..."

"Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak begitu ..." Katsuki memijit dahinya. Wajahnya lelah, frustrasi, putus asa. Ia bergumam pada dirinya dan Ochako, "Kirishima sialan sampai skizofrenia parah begini gara-gara tidak terima Ashido meninggal karena kecelakaan ditabrak mobil. Juga dia yang selalu berusaha bunuh diri bahkan ketika sudah dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa begini ..."

"Tunggu, Mina--ah, maksudku Ashido!" Sayup-sayup suara Eijirou terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Katsuki terpaku, Ochako terkesiap hingga spontan menutup mulutnya.

"Ah, dia berhalusinasi lagi ..." gumam Katsuki lirih.

...

Tanpa Ochako dan Katsuki sadari, di belakang mereka ada sosok yang sedang memerhatikan mereka. Bersandar di dinding dengan kaki kanan ditekuk santai ke kaki kiri serta tangan dilipat, ia mendengus pendek.

"Ah, kenapa kalian nggak kunjung masuk, sih?" Mina tersenyum miring, alisnya naik satu. "Masa' kalian malah takut sama Kirishima gara-gara barusan? Oi, Bakugo, sahabat macam apa kamu? Oh ya. Cewek di sebelahnya siapa, ya? Pacarnya?"

Mina terkikik kecil. Katsuki dan Ochako tidak akan bisa mendengar atau melihatnya. Mina tertawa terbahak-bahak pun juga tidak masalah.

"Ah, omong-omong, kalian salah ..." Mina mengoreksi dengan suara pelan. "Kirishima tidak halusinasi ketika melihatku ...

Soalnya ...

... Ini hari pertamaku menjadi hantu di dunia ini," tandas Mina sambil tersenyum tipis.

...

 ** _fin_**


End file.
